Don't Let Me Go
by AnissaB1
Summary: His men came back to the camp with three prisoners. When one of them kept calling out his name but was backhanded, he turned around and saw her. Even with all that dirt up her and her hair cut, he knew it was her. For he couldn't keep her off his mind. Reply to a prompt posted on asoiafkinkmeme. Rated T for implied incest.


When they brought them back to the camp, Arya was relieved. They had spent weeks in the woods, walking all day to try to find her brother. That was what she wanted to do ever since they escaped from Harrenhal. Gendry and Hot Pie followed, not wanting to leave her alone. Arya was grateful but she knew they didn't have anywhere to go anyway. Still, knowing she wouldn't be traveling alone was a relief. All she had in mind was her brother and mother. She wanted to find them, to tell them that Tywin was coming for them. Even then, she felt her worry increase. Tywin Lannister and his men probably already made it to the camp. She expected a bloody battle, hoping Robb was alright and actually defeated them. But Tywin was smart and wasn't someone anyone should underestimate. Her time in Harrenhal proved her that. He only had to take one look at her to know she was in fact a girl and a bit more time to find out she was a northener. If he hadn't been one of their enemies, Arya could have liked him.

As soon as those three guards stepped in front of them and stopped them from going any further, Arya began to panick. Gendry, as usual, stepped in front of Arya and Hot Pie in a protective manner but when Arya looked at what they were wearing, at how familiar it looked, she felt her panick diminish. It was only when they spoke and wondered what to do with them that they found out there were serving her House. Her brother, the King in the North. Immediately relieved, Arya asked them to bring them back to Robb Stark. They complied, not because she requested so but clearly because they didn't know what to do with them.

Looking around, Arya tried to spot her brother but couldn't find him anywhere. When they stopped, she finally looked up to see they stopped in front of cells.

"No. We're not prisoners. I'm Arya Stark and I want to see my brother now." She said, her tone firm, not allowing them to doubt her. As expected, they didn't believe her. "Put those two in that one and the girl with the Lannister guard." Lannister guard? Arya frowned in concern, hoping Jaqen wasn't the one they caught. But she snorted at that thought, knowing Jaqen would have easily killed those three men before they even approached him. It couldn't be him. Curiosity got the better of her and when she looked at the man already in the cell, she froze.

"No." She whispered before turning around and looked at the soldier who gave orders. "Take me to Robb Stark now. Call him! Tell him his sister is here!"

"Enough!" He snapped and grabbed her by the arm roughly ready to throw her in that cell if necessary.

The other guards already had Gendry and Hot Pie inside that other cell. Sharing a look with Gendry, who mirrored hers exactly, he tried to intervene in vain.

"Let me go to that cell. Put her here."

"Shut up!"

Arya's panick began to vanish until all she could feel was anger.

"You will regret this."

This wasn't a threat but a promise. Going into that cell with the fat man who promised to fuck her bloody with a stick was far from reassuring. She wasn't naive or stupid enough to think he wouldn't try anything. She could bet anything she had that whenever he had the chance, he would hurt her.

* * *

Robb left his mother's tent, lost in thought. He couldn't believe she betrayed him the way she did. But even worse than that, he couldn't believe he felt guilty about it too. He knew Jaime Lannister was an unvaluable prisoner but he felt like he was giving up on his sisters. Sansa, betrothed to the boy who had their father killed and Arya, they barely heard about. His Arya. He didn't want to worry his mother even more than she was, yet he feared his little wolf might not be able to return. His heart clenched in his chest whenever he thought of that possibility. He didn't want to even consider it. Life without Arya wouldn't be a life.

As he walked further through the camp, he barely noticed the healer standing beside him.

"Your Grace." She greeted him with a small smile.

That was another thing Robb felt guilty about. He spent the night with Talisa in his tent the night before and even if it did feel amazing, it wasn't quite right. Somehow in his mind, he kept comparing this moment to the one he spent with...No. He needed to stop thinking about it, dammit. He needed to stop thinking of her sister's creamy legs around his waist, the scent of her arousal, her moans when he slowly thrust inside her for the first time.

"You Grace, I wanted to talk to you about last night. I know I shouldn't have..."

Robb sighed in relief when their discussion was interrupted by people arguing not far from them. He turned around to see one of his men manhandling someone he couldn't clearly see. Frowning, he walked away from Talisa to head in the direction of the guards.

"Let go of me!" She snapped once again struggling against the soldier who was holding her arm. While struggling, Arya looked around before she spotted him. Robb, walking towards her. Her grey eyes widened as she looked at him. She found him, finally.

"Robb!" She exclaimed but before she could say or do anything, she felt the hard blow on her face.

Arya fell down as a hand crashed on her cheek. If she felt a bit disoriented, the gate closing before her brought her back to reality quickly. When she fell, she actually crashed down in the cell.

"Finally alone, little bitch. No stick this time but I'm sure I could make it really painful for you."

Arya didn't dare look at him. She didn't want him to see the fear in her eyes. Usually, she would have faced him with a sharp answer but she was tired. Tired of constantly fighting, being strong. She wasn't supposed to grow up this quick. Emotionally, she was a wreck and she didn't know how long she could keep pretending.

Before she knew it, a strong fist crashed across the soldier's jaw, drawing blood.

"If you ever lay a hand on her again, I will cut your head..." Robb said in a deep and dangerous tone.

Arya shivered. She had never seen or heard her brother like this before. Robb didn't care that his soldiers and even Talisa looked at him as if he grew another head. He meant what he said.

"Your Grace?" Talisa began as she approached to check on the guard who received the blow.

Instead of answer or even acknowleging her, Robb opened the gate and abruptly pulled his sister to him before lifting her in his arms. His breath was shallow and he closed his eyes as he felt her heart beat even faster than his.

"Oh Arya...Gods, I missed you."

"Robb..." She muttered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, unable to let go.

When they eventually pulled back, Robb ordered his men to get a bath tub and buckets of water in his tent. Two of the men nodded and left to take care of it. The King obviously was upset and they didn't want to aggravate him even more. Before he could lead her to his tent, Arya insisted that he released Gendry and Hot Pie, telling him she wouldn't be here without them. Robb complied and made sure her friends would be taken care of but his priority was Arya.

"Where's Mother? Is she here?" She asked, eager to see her mother and feel like a child in her mother's embrace.

"She's in her tent. I'll let you see her later. You need to bathe, eat and I want you to tell me what happened to you." He said, this time his voice was tender, so gentle that she thought she had imagined how angry he was only moments ago.

When the bath tub was brought to his tent, he was surprised as well as disappointed to see Talisa enter.

"The girl needs privacy, your Grace. I will stay with her while she bathes and check on her."

Robb actually had to hit the inside of his cheek not to snap at her and tell her to leave him alone. That he'd take care of her like he always did or that it was nothing he hadn't seen before. It wasn't proper, though. So instead, Robb shared a look with Arya before stepping out of the tent.

Once Talisa stepped out and reassured him about her physical health, Robb took a deep breath before going inside again, ordering that no one interrupted them.

As soon as she saw her brother enter the tent, Arya gave him a genuine smile now she was clean and wearing fresh clothes.

He had so many questions to ask her but couldn't seem to speak. Instead, he rushed by her side and pulled her in his arms again. They held each other in a comfortable silence for awhile.

"Are you alright? What's going on with that man?" He said and pulled away.

Taking her hand in his, he led them to his bed and sat down. Arya sat beside him and when she met his eyes she could see how worried he was.

"You could say we don't really get along." She snorted and wanted to leave it at that but Robb's eyes said otherwise.

"He wants to hurt me. Wants to fuck me with a stick." She added in a lower tone and shrugged, trying to make it seem like it didn't affect her.

Arya frowned upon seeing the changes in her brother. His fists were now clenched tight, and only fury came off his eyes.

"I'm going to kill him." He said in that same tone she heard earlier and got off the bed to find the man.

"No, please! Stay with me." Arya pleaded, only wanting her brother to herself in that moment.

Robb seemed to fight an inner battle. He wanted nothing more than to stay with his lovely Arya but at the same time, he couldn't stand the fact that he wanted to hurt her. Eventually, Robb sighed heavily and tried to compose himself before nodding and going back to her on the bed.

"Arya, I want you to be honest with me. Can you do that for me?" He asked, his tone as gentle as possible as he ran a hand on her cheek. When Arya nodded, his eyes stared into her like he was trying to read them.

"Did he...? Has anyone hurt you that way?" As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt sick. He would kill anyone who dared touch his Arya like this. His possessiveness towards her was a result of the one and only night they spent together.

"No." She answered firmly and he could tell by the look in her eyes that it was true.

Without saying anything else, Arya's frail body found comfort in his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Holding him tight, she whispered in his ear.

"You're the only one I've been with."

At her confession, Robb groaned and wrapped his arms around her, placing a hand in her lower back and the other one rested on the back of her head. He was tired of fighting something that felt so right. He slowly pulled his head back and looked at her for a moment. She was perfect. His desire and need were both showing in his eyes, which only made Arya's heartbeat increase and feel warmer.

"I couldn't stand the thought of another man's hands on you." He admitted before placing his lips on her forehead.

Her skin was so smooth, he needed to feel more. Robb's lips never left her face as he placed gentle kisses all over it, except for her lips.

"I missed you, Robb. So much." She slightly moaned feeling his lips upon her face but quickly grow frustrated he his lips touched every inch of her skin but her lips.

Losing patience, Arya groaned and firmly placed her hands on both sides of his face, holding him still. When he looked up, he could see her eyes darken by the second and knew she desired the same thing he did. Not wasting any more time, Robb's lips crashed upon his sister's lips, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. He wanted, no, he needed to show her how much she meant to him. Much more than any other person in the world. It was wrong, he knew people wouldn't understand but at that moment he didn't care. And neither did she. It was at that moment they both realized they simply couldn't let it go.


End file.
